dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Barda (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Apokolips | Quotation = | QuoteSource = | Speaker = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = New God | Citizenship = Apokoliptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = Granny's School | PlaceOfBirth = Apokolips | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Earth 2 Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = Big Barda was an Apokoliptian soldier, the Doyenne of the Furies and a loyal servant of Darkseid. Some time ago, when a royal Tamaranean ship crash landed on Apokolips, Barda and another soldier witnessed it's only survivor butchering a horde of Parademons. They took the child to training alongside others in order to find a suitable Fury for Darkseid, with Barda as their combat instructor. As the child was introduced to Darkseid, she slayed her "sister" Eila and Barda's partner Kazana because she loved them, and she can only love Darkseid. Before Apokolips' war on Earth, she and Mister Miracle were dragged as prisoners, with Barda disguised as Miracle's friend. Four years later, Miracle managed to break both him and Barda free from Steppenwolf and the two went into hiding. They went to Gotham looking for the new Batman when they were ambushed by Fury who was hunting Miracle. They fought until Scott told Barda to leave, to which she compliantly agreed. She was, however, found and captured by Bedlam who, alongside Fury, was being mind controlled in order to prepare Apokolips' counterattack on Earth. World's End Barda and Fury were keeping Miracle under surveillance when a message from Apokolips arrived which, in fact, was Miracle's distraction to release himself and his allies from Bedlam's control, who in turn released him from his captors. Barda, Fury and Miracle were being held by the World Army for interrogation, but Barda was growing impatient and broke free alongside Fury, releasing Miracle in the process. Tearing through the entire World Army HQ, Terry Sloan called a cease fire and Commander Khan proposed a deal: help them infiltrate Apokolips and they will return Miracle's Mother Box, with only Barda agreeing. As they prepared, Mr. Terrific presented them his new invention the Boom Spheres, weapons capable of killing even a God. Before they could begin their invasion, the remnants of the Fury of Famine's power was consuming their human allies, forcing Miracle to teleport them to war. Finally arriving Apokolips, Miracle was behind the Mobius Key that would open the door to Apokolips' heart, just as Barda thought he will in order to reach Darkseid. Once enraged, Barda easily tricked Miracle into using the Boom Spheres to release Darkseid and join him against Earth, betraying her previous allies. She fought against Fury but was nonetheless defeated by her, losing the title of Fury Doyenne to her. However, after Fury's defection, Barda was appointed as the new Doyenne of the Furies. Darkseid commanded her to prepare the Earth for Apokolips, so she went straight to DeSaad who created a new breed of Protofuries for her, planning to use them to exterminate the remaining humans when the son of Darkseid arrived. Barda and Kalibak arrived on Amazonia to butcher the remaining human forces when a mysterious boy appeared to confront them, defeating Barda before being taken down by Kalibak who noticed he's New God. Since he defeated who defeated Barda, Kalibak turned against Barda for her weakness to which she decided to escape and hide among the humans, coming across the fallen Fury K'li who told her they must continue to strive and survive. Before leaving, a desperate man begs her to look after his son for him, to which she agrees to and takes the child with them. | Powers = * ** ** : Big Barda is strong enough to effortlessly destroy thick concrete and shatter steel with her bare hands. ** ** | Abilities = * : Big Barda is one of Apokolips' finest warriors, she's the one who trained the Fury of War in the art of combat. Her combat skills rival fellow Apokoliptian warrior Fury, a half Amazon. * : Barda managed to fool Mister Miracle for years, manipulating him in order to accomplish Darkseid's goals. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Apokoliptian Aegis: A New God armor which was subsequently destroyed by Jimmy Olsen's newfound power. | Transportation = * Aero-Discs: Thin plates about a foot across that can hover, they are sharp enough to slice through metal. They seem to tap into the Multiverse to summon Terra Firma that exist in alternate worlds. | Weapons = * Apokoliptian Rod: A weapon that fires powerful beams of energy. * Apokoliptian Maul: A massive hammer with Darkseid's Omega symbol carved on it, as well as a large and sharp tip on it's other end. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Earth 2: World's End | Wikipedia = Big Barda | Links = }}